Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a process for preparing plastic coated metal powders suitable for forming conductive plastics, molded articles for sintering and pressed powder magnetic cores.
Description of the Prior Art:
As a process for coating solid particles with a plastic material, there have been known various processes such as dispersing the solid particles in a polymer solution and changing the polarity of the solution to precipitate a part of the polymer on the particles (Japanese Patent Publication No. 91291 Sho. 40 (1965)) or dispersing a monomer and solid particles in an organic solvent capable of dissolving the monomer but incapable of dissolving a polymer of the monomer, and polymerizing the monomer in this state (British Pat. No. 1,156,653).
However, these processes are utilized mainly for coating particles of a dye, pigment or metal oxide and they are not suitable for coating metal particles with a polymer. Further, since an organic solvent should be employed in these processes, they suffer economic disadvantages if they are conducted on an industrial scale.